


So like, the tube does not lead to freedom (So maybe don't get caught in the first place??)

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: Saw (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blades, Semi-Sentient Microphones? - Freeform, Small enclosed spaces, Somebody ends up 'Sans' a leg. Hahaha- It's not funny. Actually quite painful.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: Sans and Papyrus wake up in a white room, SAW style.So like, just know that at least one of them are going to die.(On Hiatus, technically has been for a long time. Not gonna just delete it, cause I like it, and a fair bit of the second chapter is finished, but I've also lost most interest in Undertale, and it's been that way for quite awhile. So I hope to finish it one day, but I also don't want to keep not posting things on here cause of this uncomfortable sense of obligation to this lil story. It's been, like, more than a year, I think I should stop stressing over it.)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wop wop, why am I writing this.  
> (I haven't watch SAW since I was young, so if stuffs like, ehh, then that's why.}

Sans awakens to pounding on what sounds like glass.

He darts up, understandably startled, to see the slightly tearful face of his younger brother.

He looks at his brother's concerned face for a moment before holding up his hand in a calming gesture, then giving him a thumbs up, he's fine; then he looks around and kind of wants to revoke it.

They're both in a completely white room, with no visible door.

And he's in some kind of small glass tube.

The tube is almost large enough for him to stretch out his arms. It spanes up quite a ways. Not like building, or something, just pretty far up.

He tries to summon a small bone. Nothing, the smallest twinge of magic, maybe, but that's all, if even that. He isn't surprised, what with this situation, but he really wishes he'd been wrong.

At the very least, he still has his hoodie.

He looks to Papyrus and is about to stand, but his shifting causes him to notice that the ground that he's sitting on doesn't feel right. 

He looks down, unease and the nerve wreaked expression that Papyrus is wearing making him do so slowly.

And, _hell_ , those are blades.

Three of them. They are spaced out evenly and are wicked sharp.

Sans almost jumps out of his metaphorical skin, but then he reminds himself of his one hp that he _kinda wants to keep_ and stands up slowly.

Sans fights to keep a calm face as he addresses the other skeleton, eyelights dim.

"paps? what's going on? where are we?" His voice sounds somewhat muted through the glass.

Papyrus lets out a choked sort of laugh, something steming from too much panic and hysteria.

"I WAS-I WAS REALLY, REALLY HOPING YOU'D KNOW."

Sans looked up, forcing a controlled breathe of air through his teeth. Oh, _huh_ , it's clear at the top of the tube. He doubts it, but maybe it leads out?

"I. I TRIED TO GET YOU OUT, BUT IT'S SEALED AT THE TOP.-"

Sans had assumed as much. On both fronts.

"-IT'S JUST GLASS THOUGH, WHICH IS VERY STRAGE. NOT TO UNDERMINE THE STRANGENESS OF THIS SITUATION AS A WHOLE. BUT, IT'S LIKE THERE'S A OF FORCE-FIELD OF SOME KIND? EXCEPT THINGS JUST DON'T BREAK THROUGH INSTEAD OF MAKING THEM BOUNCE OFF? I AM NOT SURE."

"huh. weird."

"YES, VERY."

Sans looked around again, trying to see if the saw something he'd missed, but nothing stood out. His gaze wandered back to Papyrus.

"bro?"

Papyrus, who'd been watching his brother's quiet assessment of their surroundings, and secretly hoping that that he'd find something that he hadn't noticed, responded, trying to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

"YES?"

"are you okay?"

Papyrus huffed, and placed his hands on his hips. 'Was he okay?' He wasn't the one who was stuck inside a tiny container with blades between his feet! And wasn't that just like Sans, to worry about him when he was in a worse predicament.

"YES BROTHER, I'M FINE. ER, RELATIVELY. THOUGH THE REAL QUESTION IS IF YOU A-"

He stopped short as a loud thud sounded through the room, followed by a heavy slidding.

Papyrus turn all around searching out the source of the noise, and found himself staring at the ceiling.

A panal had peeled back and was now lowering- a microphone?

The was the sound of someone patting the microphone, resulting in a loud and unpleasant noise. Then a voice rang out.

**"Hey, is this thing on?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone saw any grammer, mispelling, or formatting mistakes, then please do tell me that you saw them, so I can correct them.
> 
> (Chapter two's still almost finished, but I'm not feeling it at the moment, and it's a lil hard to finish. It will get finished eventually.}


End file.
